CoD4 Special Forces: International Warfare
by ilaikpie
Summary: A story of Cpt. Soap MacTavish, After the events of Call of Duty 4 and somewhere around the events of Modern Warfare 2. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAR CRY 2 OR CALL OF DUTY 4 OR ANY OF THE GUNS OR EQUIPMENT MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. NO REPRODUCTION OF THIS STORY IS ALLLOWED UNLESS PERMISSION IS GIVEN BY ME. (complicated words lol)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had this idea a while ago when I got really bored in school and I was thinking about my preferred loadout in Far Cry 2 and CoD4 in a math class, combined with my recent "researching" of the Assassin's Creed storyline with the…..machine thing….can't remember the name of it atm :D Oh yeah and I put Cobra in the middle of Soap's name. :D

Don't forget the SAS talk in British Accents!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imagine if one day, lets say you're at work with all your buddies or something, and all of a sudden, everything disappears, and you're surrounded by green flashing numbers(think of the Matrix!), and all of a sudden, everything materializes. You look down at yourself, and you see you're dressed in Desert Camoflauge. On your uniform it says: Sgt. Reno | United States Marine Corps. You are carrying a heavy backpack, filled with survival rations and gear necessary for 4 days' survival. You have a M16A4 rifle with about 20 mags, and M9 pistol, and a few grenades, flashes, and CS canisters. You must hunt others for survival, for their equipment, ammunition, and rations. You must take over battlefields, cities, buildings, even whole countries to gain food and equipment. Various equipment will be hidden at any given spot. But your first objective: Stay Alive. Welcome back to the days of the animals. But don't just shoot; use tactics. This is the story of Cpt. Soap "Cobra" MacTavish, 22nd Special Air Service, British Army.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

One moment, Soap was with his friends from a few years back, before he joined the army. The next, they were transported into a desert landscape. Soap had his usual equipment. Diemaco C8 with an Elcan C79 sight and a H&K AG-C Grenade Launcher. He also had a suppressed Sig Sauer P226, an H&K MP5 SD with a SG-1 sight, and an HK417 Sniper Rifle. His friends were equipped with M4 Carbines with an attached M203. After they realized what happened, some of them were shocked, and some were so happy they were going to fire their rifles in the air. "Don't shoot, you idiots. We don't have any idea where we are or if there are any tangos around here. You're fire'll give away our position!" Soap quickly whispered. The guy nodded and turned around to look in his binoculars. Soap realized he had a radio on his vest and a map in his lower pocket. "Is anyone out there, this is Bravo Five, call sign Cobra. Do you copy?" Soap said into the radio. A reply came back. "Copy that Bravo Five, this is Bravo Two, Sgt. Sanderson, call sign Roach. Do you have a current heading or position?"

"Negative, Bravo Two. Are you near the dock, over? We see one from our current position."

"Copy, Bravo Five. We are estimated 1 klick from the dock. Rally Point Alpha over."

"Two, copy. Rally Point Alpha. DO NOT ENGAGE friendly troops. Fire on confirmation."

"Copy, that, moving out."

Soap let his C8 hold itself onto his leg by the strap and took his HK417 out and peered through the scope. He could see his SAS team, Bravo Two moving. He was the commander of Bravo Two in the Regiment, but since he was on leave he was separated. And he was with a group of CIVILIANS. Suddenly, as he was tracking his team's progress from his scope, the team went prone and started shooting. Soap quickly found the target; a group of 20 Al Qaeda insurgents armed with AK-47s and…and an RPG! Soap quickly aimed his sniper rifle, estimated the distance, and fired off a shot. It hit the target straight in the head and he went for another shot. After about 5 more kills, another 13 were killed by Bravo Two, his 5-man SAS team(excluding him). The only survivor had dropped his AK and ran for his life. Lt. Richard "Gaz" Forster aimed through the sights of his L96A1 and shot the man in the back. As both teams were 300m from Rally Point Alpha, They came under heavy fire from a VERY BIG squad of enemies; around 100. Considering they only had 6 trained personnel, Tpr. Wallcroft and Cpl. Schwieters were ordered to escort the five civilians. The rest stayed to cover the civilians. The team threw grenades, fired Grenadier rounds, and sprayed bullets into the wreckage of dust, bodies, and explosions.

"WE GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM HERE SIR!!!!" Gaz yells as Cpl. Field is hit in the leg and topples onto his back. "Shite, we need to move! Roach, help Field get to the boat at the dock and get it ready for transport. Hook a GPS onto it. I need coordinates fast. How bad is Field's leg?" Soap yells while he lay down suppressing fire. They had taken down around 40 tangos and the SAS wasn't in good shape. "Not good sir, I'll need to carry him!" Roach lifts up Field with a firefighter's carry and runs toward the dock with Gaz and Soap covering him, shooting bursts of fire at the enemy, one covering the other while they reloaded. Eventually, they enter the dock where Wallcroft and Schwieters had the boat up and running. The boat was a 10m long and 5m wide yacht with 4 Mounted M249s on each side of the boat. The tangos came from all sides and Roach, Soap, and Gaz mounted the front three guns and fired at the tangos. The insurgents(as horribly trained as they are)finally realized the couldn't destroy it and went to cover, except a guy who happened to have an RPG-7 strapped to his back, who pulled it out and attempted to fire it at the boat. Field went prone with his HK417 and put two rounds into the man before he could fire off the rocket, while the machine gunners were too busy holding off the insurgents.

After 15 minutes of travel….

Soap is in the cockpit of the boat looking at the GPS. "Okay men. We'll split up into 3 squads, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie. Roach, you're with me. Gaz, you'll be with Field. Wallcroft, you and Schwieters." Soap yelled. "Groups will switch around; one group will guard the civilians, one will be a sniper team, and one will be a Close-Combat Team. We might have two sniper teams or two Close-Combat Teams and the same time if needed. Do you men understand?" Soap asked. A chorus of "YES SIR's" came up from the five SAS men.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I play CoD4 Multiplayer as Cobra on PC usually at the DSA servers or the TXC Server if anyone wants to play against me just send me a PM and a Time and which city you live in(I'll find your time zone on my iTouch). :D

Storyline ©2009 CobraC8


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAR CRY 2 OR CALL OF DUTY 4 OR ANY OF THE GUNS OR EQUIPMENT MENTIONED IN THIS FIC. NO REPRODUCTION OF THIS STORY IS ALLLOWED UNLESS PERMISSION IS GIVEN BY ME.

Chapter 2

Soap peered through the sights of his HK417 and spotted a…port of some sort.

"Gaz, we'll pull in at the port about 5 klicks west of us. I want the sniper team up on the top deck and the machine gunners mounted up and locked and loaded. Get your weapons ready, we're docking in 10."

"Copy Sir."

Soap walked into the room he was sharing with Roach, to find him cleaning his weapon, a Bushmaster ACR with an ACOG TA31, King Arms RAS, ERGO Rail Covers, and a AN/PEQ2 Laser Designator.

"Roach, you're on spotting for me, get your binocs ready and bring your guns, we're docking in 10."

"Acknowledged. Sir, do you know where we are?"

"GPS says we're off the coast of Tianjin, China, but it looks well abandoned, but there might be shooters and stuff there so we're stakeout for the moment."

10 minutes later...

With the boat on autopilot, Gaz, Schwieters, and Wallcroft manned the 3 front M249's with Soap and Roach as the sniper team on the top deck. Field was in the sick bay with the shot up leg, and the civilians were waiting in the lounge of the craft, which was outfitted with a PS3, Wii, Xbox 360, and a various assortment of food and drinks. Soap looked through the scope of his HK417 and looked for targets. Sweeping side to side, he found nothing, as confirmed by Roach and the MG gunners. As the boat silently docked, the men left their posts and grabbed their equipment and weapons to board the dock.

On the dock, they went into a 5 metre spread pattern and spotted for enemies. Finding none, the leapfrogged their way across the dock. Reaching the city, they find abandoned cars. "Schwieters, open up that PLA Humvee over there, we'll take it into the city." After hotwiring the car, Schwieters manned the Browning M2 Machine Gun from the roof hatch while Wallcroft drove with Soap riding shotgun, while Gaz and Roach sat in the back.

"You know sir, I wouldn't mind pulling into the nearest convenience store and grabbing us a couple of beers…"

"Hell yeah, Walls, just drive in and we'll take the loot mate."

"Both of you, cut it out, we don't know if it's a hot zone or not. Stay on your- "

A rifle crack sounded out as it hit the heat shield of the mounted MG and a cry of "Fuck, I'm hit!" by Schwieters confirmed that there indeed were enemies in the area.

"Tangos! 11 o'clock high, up on the roof of that hotel! Wallcroft, back the car up! Gaz, get on that machine gun and pin him down! Roach, get Schwieters down and patch him up behind the engine!" yelled Soap as he hopped out of the car and rolled an AN-M8 smoke grenade in front of the Humvee and returned fire with the C8, as having left his MP5 in the boat and his HK417 in the back of the vehicle. Roach, having heard the "rat-at-at" of the M2 firing, grabbed Schwieters and dived from the Humvee, ripping his pouch medical kit off his belt and grabbing a gauze pad, bandages, antiseptic alcohol, and tweezers. Roach quickly began patching Schwieters up as he saw the smoke start to appear from Soap's smoke grenade and was just finishing patching Schwieters up when he saw a non-lethal plastic fragmentation grenade land in front of him. "Oh shi—" whispered Roach as the grenade exploded in front of him and Schwieters, knocking them both flying behind the car. Roach was just returning to his senses when he saw that he was now out of the smoke cover and that Schwieters was busy firing rounds up at the shooters on the balcony at their 3 o'clock with his HK Mark 23 SOCOM having left his rifle in the vehicle and shouting at Roach to get up. Roach saw a man with an SVD stand up on the original rooftop and managed to get his XM8 up in time to crack a few shots at him. Though they were off, they managed to distract him long enough for Wallcroft to bang a round between his eyes. He slowly fell off the building and landed on the ground. "Thanks mate!" Roach shouted as he rolled towards the cover of the Humvee and crouch-ran towards Soap. "Captain! Any idea why they're using non-lethal grenades?" Roach asked "No idea, but I think they don't have much of an idea of what's going on either…MEN, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Soap yelled, and as fast as they stopped shooting, so did the men above."So uhh….anyone speak Chinese?" Soap asked sarcastically as the leader emerged on the rooftop and said in heavily accented English "Who are you?"

"We're a member of the British Army's 22nd Special Air Service Regiment, who are you?"

"We are a battalion of mostly civilians, with some PLA soldiers like me. Do you men have any idea what's going on?"

"No idea, we were just about to ask you. Mind coming down here? It's a bit awkward talking up to a guy on a roof."

After the Battalion Commander walked down, He revealed that his name was Li Ming, Staff Sergeant in the People's Liberation Army's Special Operations Unit 551.

"So have you men come into contact with anything?" asked Soap

"Yes, we hijacked a plane from the northern end of China to get here, before we got to the military air force base we encountered a Russian strike force, though they were not very elite. Almost civilian."

"So what I'm thinking happened is that everyone out of the 7 billion people in this world has gotten a gun and is waging war in every part of the globe."

"More or less what I thought. And something else, Captain. We found the map in our barracks had a marking on the exact coordinates of the White House that wasn't there before. Maybe we should travel there."

"Hmm….we could give it a shot. Fastest way to the US is by plane, so we can take a C-130 from an air force base and give it a full refuel…"

Another crack from an unknown rifle sounded and Li Ming slumped down, dead.

"Get in the Humvee! It's time to get to the men in the boat and take them to the AFB! Wallcroft, take the wheel! Roach, find us the nearest AFB with a C130!"

After 5 minutes out of the hot zone, coming out of the alley a man with and RPG appears and attempts to take out the Humvee, to be mowed down by Gaz on the .50 cal M2. "Wallcroft, stop the car. They're in the house inside the alley. I want them cleared. Everyone, get ready for breaching." said Soap. The men locked and loaded their weapons and stacked up against the wall. Soap, being closest to the door, heard the desperate cries of a woman in Chinese. "Look's like there's non-combatants inside. Watch your fire." whispered Soap. He turned and kicked the door in, tossing a flashbang and moving to the other side of the door when it exploded. Roach went into a crouch position at the side of the door firing while Soap came into the right side firing. Within 2 seconds the room was clear, and they realized the desperate pleading of the woman was a woman in the middle of the room with her pants pulled to her ankles and about to be raped by the civilians with guns. When she saw the SAS men, she hurriedly pulled her pants up and backed up towards the wall and half whispered half yelled in perfect English "Are you here to rape me too?" "No," Soap responded "We're here to help. We can take you with us, if you want. You'll be safe with us. What's your name?" The woman reluctantly responded "…My English name is Tiffany, I used to be a singer before this mess happened…Now, all these thugs with guns…" She started to whimper. Soap quickly walked up and gave her a hug "It'll be okay, come with us." She returned a barely audible reply of "Okay" and Soap carried her to the Humvee. "Sorry, we're a bit short of space right now, you'll have to sit in the back." While she was out of earshot from the men's conversation in the front of the vehicle, After some silence Schwieters said "Damn...she's got a nice body, and seems like a good girl too. I call dibs boys!"

"You wish mate, Soap's already got dibs, eh Captain?" grinned Gaz

"I don't know, the world's fucked upside down, everyone's got a fuckin' gun and you guys are still talking about women…but yeah, she's pretty good. I'll think about it." Soap replied, still staring at his GPS.

After arriving at the boat…

"Okay guys, we're taking a plane. All out of the boat. I'll grab Field and put everyone else in a troop truck." said Soap as he jumped onto the deck of the boat.

After getting everyone in the truck, Roach drove the truck to the AFB. Finding the Presidential Plane instead of the C-130, they boarded that. Just as they were taking off, another Humvee arrived, this time full of…Spetnatz? The Russians quickly opened up with their AK's, and Wallcroft ran out with Field's M240H and fired off most of the 200-round box magazine , taking out 2 of the 5 men while Schwieters fired up the engines and getting the plane ready to fly. There was a click as the M240 ran dry and Wallcroft quickly dodged behind the stairwell as a Russian Spec Op troop rushed towards his position with his AK. Wallcroft dropped the machine gun and pulled out his HK45 pistol, and dropped to the ground, firing 3 rounds in rapid succession, taking out the charging trooper. He fired another six, hitting the fourth trooper in the leg. While the last man turned his attention towards his injured comrade, Wallcroft ran forward, shooting the injured man's head which was sticking out the side of the Humvee. Wallcroft ran around the side of the Humvee and fired a round at the last man's head the same time the man fired at Wallcroft, but only hearing 2 hollow clicks, indicating both their guns were empty. In the man's haste to attend to his injured comrade and Wallcroft's adrenaline rush, they both forgot to reload. Quickly, Wallcroft roundhouse kicked the AK out of the man's hands and threw his gun at the man's head. While he was stunned, he grabbed his commando knife and stabbed him in the gut. Wallcroft dropped the trooper's body and picked up his gun again, charging back to the stairwell to grab the M240 and sprinting into the plane, which lifted off immediately.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Warning: Chapter 2.5 will be slightly explicit, not intended for people under 18.


End file.
